


Eleven P.M. in the Pool House of Hot and Sexy

by lalejandra



Category: The OC (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Transformative Works Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-19
Updated: 2003-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/pseuds/lalejandra
Summary: So Chino was cheating on Marissa. With -- not with Anna. Dark, curly hair. Big feet. Hairy legs.





	Eleven P.M. in the Pool House of Hot and Sexy

Summer Roberts mostly dreams about money and power and getting away from her stepmother -- and most of the time she wakes up smiling. Once she dreamed about kissing Seth Cohen, and woke up in a cold sweat, and then she really kissed him, during the charity benefit, and couldn't sleep the whole night.

She wasn't sure what had brought her to the Cohens' house on Thanksgiving, looking for Marissa, but she wasn't upset when Marissa hadn't been there. Seth was like, the forbidden fruit. He was walking on the wild side. What if someone had seen her kissing him? What if someone could just look at her and know that she had been infected by dork?

That was probably overreacting a little. After all, Summer'd had a whole life of hiding things and nobody ever figured any of it out. So this should be easy. She can just... go to his house that night and lean on the doorbell until one of his parents answered, and then go up to his room so they could finish what they'd started before Summer realized Anna was there too.

Summer sat and thought for the rest of the afternoon. She didn't really care about that; Anna was good cover. If everyone thought Anna and Seth were making out, nobody would be thinking that Summer and Seth were making out. And if nobody was thinking about it, nobody would suspect it, and Summer wouldn't have to work as hard to hide it. And maybe Seth did want to make out with Anna -- that was fine with Summer. Anna had a bad attitude -- but nice lips, and good taste in earrings; Seth could do a lot worse. And maybe Anna would bring Seth up in the social stratosphere, so perhaps someday Summer could be seen in public with Seth without feeling embarrassed for herself.

But when Summer rang the doorbell around eleven, nobody answered -- the house was dark. It wasn't like they were going anywhere, so Seth's parents must have already gone to bed, and Seth must be... with Chino?

The thought made Summer shiver deliciously -- she and Seth had been rolling around on Chino's bed, against Chino's walls... There was just something illicit and exciting about hiding, and hiding in the pool house where someone else lived -- even if that someone else was just Chino. And he wouldn't care if Summer maybe pulled Seth away from him for a leisurely make out session. Maybe Summer would even let Seth get to second base.

So Summer stole across the grounds, skirted the pool, and put her hand on the knob to open the door to the pool house. You'd think someone from Chino would lock his doors more often. She paused when she heard... voices. Not speaking. But moaning.

They must be watching a movie, she told herself, because real people just don't make those noises. And she knew for a fact that Marissa had gone home with her dad, because she called Marissa's cell phone every five minutes until Marissa'd picked up -- hours ago.

Absolutely not. Summer refused to even entertain the idea that maybe Chino had someone else in there. Except for Seth. So they were playing a video game or acting out a comic book.

Still... It couldn't hurt to make sure that she wasn't walking in on Chino cheating on Marissa with someone. Probably with Anna. Or maybe with. Kirsten? No, that was the sort of information one played close to the vest, held on to until the time was right to use it.

She knelt down and cracked the door open. Convenient that the bed was right in front of the door. Chino sitting on the bed, leaning back on his hands, his head thrown back. His eyes were closed tightly, and Summer thought absurdly that he really did have great hair. His fists were clenched, holding onto the flat sheet. That was going to need to be pressed.

So Chino was cheating on Marissa. With -- not with Anna. Dark, curly hair. Big feet. Hairy legs.

Summer wasn't sure she trusted her eyes, but she'd been in that position herself several times -- although, honestly, she'd never been so excited about it as Seth seemed to be. He was slurping and grabbing and his head would come up and then go back down, and Chino was keening, and Seth's shoulders were moving, and wow did he have a nice back.

Then Chino fell back onto the bed and groaned deep in his chest. Okay, maybe this was really happening. Summer sat down onto her knees. She could still see everything that was happening, even that Seth's pants were falling down and his boxers had a cartoon character on them, but now she didn't feel like she was going to fall over. She pressed her legs together, and felt perverted for watching, but --

Seth was sitting to the side now, and was crouching over Chino. He licked the palm of his hand and then ran it over Chino's cock. If Chino could get it up for a girl, Marissa would be one happy lady. Summer didn't know if she wanted to think about Chino with Marissa after this. They didn't look like this together. Summer was pretty sure that even with their clothing off, they wouldn't fit so well together, be so pretty.

Seth licked his palm again, then jerked Chino, hard and fast. He was talking, and Summer turned her head a bit so her ear wasn't so obstructed -- but she didn't give up her view.

Chino's toes were curling.

"-- and when she was standing there with you I couldn't even think about Anna and Summer finding out about each other, because it's just not fair that Marissa gets to stand next to you. Not that standing between Summer and Anna is so hard, because can you imagine that? A Seth Cohen sandwich. Or you and Summer and Anna, a Seth Cohen club sandwich. Without the bacon, though, because, you know, Jewish. And Marissa -- she must know -- and --"

"OhgodSeth," groaned Chino. His voice was all raspy, but not like Seth's. Seth's was even and deep. He wasn't nervous. They'd done this before. They had to have. Or at least thought about it and maybe Summer was the catalyst. Maybe Summer didn't kiss as well as Chino. She thought kind of wistfully that Seth could have at least invited her to join them.

"It's crazy beautiful, right?" said a voice next to Summer's ear.

She stifled a gasp, and turned her head to see Anna. She should have know.

"I figured," continued Anna, her voice pitched low. "I mean, you and me at the same time? And he couldn't pick one? Something else was going on."

"And you immediately thought it was that he was having sex with his foster brother?"

"No, actually, I immediately thought that he was just a dork, and that only made me more suspicious." Anna crouched next to Summer, and wrapped her arms around her knees. "I mean, Seth is like the dork king, but even dorks know that you don't do what Seth did unless you want to be caught."

"And being caught? What good is that? How would he know whether or not either of us would come back?"

"He didn't; he was counting on us being pissed and staying away."

"Well --"

Anna looked past Summer and swallowed hard. Summer turned and looked back into the pool house. Seth and Chino were kissing. Kissing. Seth's lips were moving on someone else's mouth. Their legs were all entwined, and their chests were heaving. They looked like some sort of pornographic artwork.

"It's so hot." Anna sighed a little, and cracked her neck. Her earrings -- she'd changed them since that afternoon, Summer noticed, and now they were those weird rectangular hoops -- swung around. "I can't handle it."

"I --"

Anna moved closer to Summer, pressed her leg against Summer's. They were both wearing short skirts, and her leg was warm. Uncomfortably warm. Summer shifted, and Anna met her eyes with a knowing look. "Just admit it."

"Admit what? That your skirt is ugly?"

"Admit that it's hot. Admit that watching Ryan push Seth onto the bed is turning you on."

Summer paused, and turned her head further away from Anna's. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Same thing you are, probably." Anna moved even closer, was now crouching kind of behind Summer, looking into the room over her head. "I was going to tell Seth that I didn't mind if he was making out with us both at the same time. I mean, he's a good kisser, right? He should share the wealth. It's selfish of me to want him all for myself, especially when it's clear that no girls have ever really been interested in him before."

"That's because he's a really big dork."

"That's because you West Coast girls are really not that smart."

"I suppose there are no dorks in Pennsylvania?"

"Oh, you know your states! How cute." Anna overbalanced and leaned onto Summer's back, put a hand on Summer's knee, and suddenly Summer wanted to jump up and run away.

This isn't how it's supposed to be! her head howled at her. You are not supposed to be feeling this way about some trash from across the country, even if she's not trash, even if she's pretty cool and funny and smart and just as mean as you. You are supposed to feel this way only about rich boys.

Instead, Summer felt like Anna's breasts were burning holes into her back, and Anna's hand was cold on her knee. Thigh. Fingers.

Summer gasped for air and let her head drop away from the vision of Seth and Chino on the bed, Chino's sandy hair brushing against Seth's stomach. A stomach she'd been intimately acquainted with only hours before.

She was never going to be able to kiss Seth Cohen again, not even on someone else's bed or in a closet or on a boat. Never again without seeing this in her mind, and feeling Anna's breath on her neck.

Summer shifted her legs -- her knees were hurting -- and realized belatedly that doing so pressed her harder against Anna, whose hand was slowly working its way up Summer's thigh. And it opened her thighs up, giving Anna much easier access. Summer's body sure knew what it wanted, even if Summer's mind had misgivings.

Here was a good question: What the hell was Summer going to tell Marissa?

So I saw your boyfriend fucking his foster brother and it got me so hot that I didn't even mind when Anna started feeling me up outside in the middle of the-fucking-O.C. where anyone, like your mom or her new boyfriend, could just walk by.

Not quite.

Summer closed her eyes. The image of Chino's hand working its way under Seth's ass was indelibly imprinted on her retinas, and she saw ghost images of their bodies in blue on red behind her eyes. She drew in a shaky breath. Anna was still breathing on her neck, her lips barely brushing against Summer's skin, and her fingers were still tracing patterns on Summer's thigh, moving higher and higher with each repetition.

"Sometimes when you act like a brainless twit, I want to shove you up against a locker and beat some sense into you," whispered Anna. She was getting dangerously close to -- "And then I want to do this --" Fingers! Fingers in Summer's thong! Oh god, fingers. And Summer needed a wax. Not that Anna would notice. Did they even have wax in Pittsburgh? Probably not. From what Summer could see from Anna, Pittsburgh was a heathen country, as far from the O.C. as Chino.

Both Chinos.

"Open your eyes." Anna's tongue was licking behind Summer's ear, biting at her earring. "Watch this."

Summer forced herself to concentrate, and opened her eyes. It was hard, they were crossing, she couldn't focus. Anna had one finger just... running up and down. From almost Summer's ass, all the way up, and the friction, and the sharp point of her nail, and the coldness of her hand --

But Seth. Chino -- Ryan. They were --

"Come on, come on," panted Seth.

"I _am_. I have _thought about -- this_." Ryan groaned. "I don't want to -- hurt -- you --" His fingers were shiny, they were inside Seth, corkscrewing, moving --

"You aren't hurting me, come on, come on, Ryan, come on --"

\-- and Seth was panting, and then Ryan's hand was around his cock and was pressing in and Seth was yowling, and Anna's finger was inside Summer, moving, and Ryan was inside Seth, moving, and Anna's teeth were in Summer's neck, and one of Seth's legs was wrapped around Ryan's waist, and his other leg was on Ryan's shoulder, and Summer suddenly wanted to be there, to be a part of it, because they were moving together and it was beautiful. Or maybe what was beautiful was Anna's fingers, more than one, two threefourfivesixsevendon'tscream just just just breathe.

Breathe. Breathe and watch and listen because they're talking and Anna's talking, and. Overstimulation.

Seth was still yowling and Ryan was moving slowly, and Anna was timing her fingers to Ryan's thrusts, and her other arm was wrapped around Summer's waist, and her legs were hot against Summer's, and Summer couldn't figure out how they were sitting or even where her body was, except for right there, in the center, the burning. The burning. Summer was on fucking fire. It had felt like this before, all the pleasure, but never this intense.

Ryan's hand, the one that wasn't pushing Seth's leg off his shoulder and bending it back to Seth's ear -- how did he do that? Ouch! -- was moving, slowly, steady. Slow and steady. Summer knew all about how to get a guy off without having to do much; slow and steady, pulling your hand over the head a lot, keeping it wet, that always did the trick, and Seth was still making the cat noises and moving against Ryan, and Ryan's fingers were digging into Seth's leg, and his eyes were wide open, and Summer could see the whites of them as he rolled them back in his head.

"They're just beautiful, aren't they? So hot. And you -- you're so wet. And here you had me thinking you were just another rich society bitch -- you're really a poser, aren't you? Not another cold fish, but so hot."

Oh. "You think I'm hot?" asked Summer, around her breaths. In and out, she reminded herself. Not too loud. Like anything short of the end of the world or some comic book hero come to life could stop Ryan and Seth now. They were moving together, sweat glistening on their bodies, dripping off Ryan's forehead, and he was leaning forward, hips pistoning --

"Don't fish for -- compliments --" Anna twisted her fingers inside Summer, and Summer felt something break inside her, and then Anna's other hand was on her breast and rubbing, rubbing, and pulling pulling fire hot sparks shooting ohgod --

"Oh god," gasped Summer, the same time as Seth. Anna held her close, absorbed Summer's involuntary jerking, pushed at her chin until Summer tilted her head back.

"Might as well," murmured Anna against Summer's lips, and then kissed her lightly. "You wear too much lipstick."

"You wear too much plaid." Summer leaned up and kissed Anna back, tangling their tongues together, and it was just like kissing a boy, except Anna's tongue wasn't as hard, and her lips were kind of curvy. But Seth's lips were curvy, too, and it was kind of like kissing him, except he never would have stuck his hand under her skirt or shirt like that, and it was kind of nice to have someone doing exactly what she didn't know she wanted. And Anna's hands were still there, only gentler, coaxing, and Summer just wanted to turn around and suck on Anna's neck until Anna came just from that, if that was even possible.

Summer groaned roughly, hadn't even realized that she could make a noise like that. She was finally catching her breath; Anna's fingers were moving slower and slower.

"Shh," said Anna, pulling away. She pulled her fingers out from under Summer's skirt. "Look again."

Seth and Ryan were still going at it, still sweating and panting and cursing at each other and Seth was still making lame jokes about superhero strength and speed, and Summer felt a tingle inside, and wished Anna's hands were still on her, not just holding her, because she could come again, in like three seconds.

And then Anna slid her arms around Summer's waist and put her chin on Summer's head, and Summer wrapped her own arms around Anna's, and they watched silently as Ryan shoved into Seth harder and harder and faster, and Seth began yowling again, and keening, and sobbing, finally coming all over Ryan's hand, and then Ryan stiffened, and drops of blood welled up where his nails were digging into Seth's leg, and he sort of went all loose, like his muscles all stopped working, and Summer's insides went shivery when he fell onto Seth and buried his face in Seth's neck.

Summer drew in a quavery breath. "Oh god."

"I know." Anna giggled. "I can't decide if that was way better than what I came here for, or if I feel cheated that I didn't get to make out with Seth."

"To make out with Seth while he was doing. That. With Chi -- Ryan," Summer amended.

She could feel Anna's smile on top of her head. "We'd better get out of here," Anna finally said. "Seth's going to have to go up to the house soon."

"Maybe..." Summer paused.

"What now?"

"Maybe tomorrow afternoon you and I could stop by here and. Talk? To Seth?"

"Talk?"

"Intimidate, really."

"I'm up for that."

Anna pushed Summer forward a little and stood up, stretching. Summer was afraid her legs wouldn't work, but Anna helped her stand up.

"So --"

"Shh." Anna reached around her and gently pressed the door shut. The click was loud in the absence of Seth's begging and Ryan's muttered commentary.

"Oh. Right."

"Yeah."

"So tomorrow. Around three?"

"Sounds good. Are you -- are you going to tell Marissa? I mean, she's nice and all, but --"

"No." Summer shook her head, and followed Anna down, around the pool. "This isn't the sort of thing Marissa would understand, I don't think."

"That was what I thought too. But haven't you ever though about her -- the --"

"No, ew."

"That's what you said about Seth Cohen two months ago."

"That's totally different."

"Why, because Seth's a boy?"

"And because Seth hasn't been my best friend for years!"

Anna shrugged. "I don't think that sort of thing really matters when it comes to, you know, fucking someone in a pool house."

"God, that was hot. I never though of two men like that. I mean, men are so ugly."

"But rich."

"Well, yeah."

Anna rolled her eyes, and Summer suddenly felt petty and angry. How dare Anna? She had a perfectly happy life -- she had no idea what it was like for Summer. Summer wanted to hit her, punch her right in the face. Summer had never punched anyone before, except for Adam Bannion in her freshman history class when he grabbed her ass, and her wrist and fingers were sore for days afterwards, and she'd broken a nail.

"Don't even try it." Anna shook her head and those earrings rocked with the movement, hitting her cheeks. Her hair stayed perfectly in place, though, something Summer really approved of. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

Summer and Anna walked away in different directions. Summer had to force herself to actually walk away, instead of running back to the pool house and asking Ryan to please, do her at the same time she did Seth. Oh god. She was sticky and warm and uncomfortable, but she'd never felt so good. How could she go back to dreaming about stockbrokers and portfolios when she could be dreaming about Ryan and Seth moving together, eyes squeezed shut, mouths open, bodies rubbing, faces red... It should have been disgusting and sick and not at all the sort of thing Summer could get behind, but hearing about it in church and health class and whispers in the girls' locker room, and seeing it in person -- seeing it performed for her like the most perfect play -- was totally different.

She knew what she'd be dreaming about tonight, and it wasn't swimming through a vault filled with money and jewels. It was bodies and sex and sharp scents and Anna's fingers, and the next afternoon, at three o'clock.

  



End file.
